It is known to use mould composite components comprising a fibrous substrate and a matrix. The fibrous substrate can comprise synthetic or natural fibres and the matrix can be a plastics material. These techniques are well developed for forming composite panels. Additional fixtures, such as brackets and support members, can be bonded to the composite panel. This bonding process can be performed by locating pre-formed fixtures in the mould when the composite panel is moulded; or they can be bonded in place in a subsequent process. The bonding of fixtures to the composite component is undesirable since it typically adds an additional process step, either before or after the component has been moulded.
The present invention, at least in certain embodiments, sets out to ameliorate or overcome the limitations associated with prior art moulding techniques.